


Christmas Vacation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [181]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You boys wouldn't want your mother's Christmas and Halloween decorations to be destroyed, would you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 July 2016  
> Word Count: 557   
> Prompt: 17. schools during breaks  
> Summary: "You boys wouldn't want your mother's Christmas and Halloween decorations to be destroyed, would you?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I think John Lyons is a skeevy bastard who needs to die in a fire. Y'know, if he wasn't already dead by hellhounds. That said, I do still maintain that he did love Margot and the boys at one point, so I want to try to write a few more of those more human, sympathetic moments in his life, rather than only dwell on the nasty shit he pulled.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The boys are wondering what we'll do for their Christmas break this year, John," Margot says over breakfast. "Did you have any plans in mind?"

The boys, ten and eight, straighten in their chairs and watch their father openly, but don't say anything just yet. The rules are in place for a reason. John Jr. licks his lips, catching a drop of milk before it dribbles down his chin. Solomon squirms in his chair, but stays silent.

"Is it getting to be that time again?" John asks, setting aside his paper to fix his gaze on each of his sons, then his wife. "I hadn't realized…"

"We just had Thanksgiving, Papa," Solomon says softly, trying to hide his enthusiasm, but it still bleeds out as his heels gently thud against the chair legs. "It's almost Christmastime."

"So it is, my boy, so it is." John smiles and rubs a hand over his close-cropped beard for a moment. "How are your grades? Are you both doing your very best in school?"

Both boys nod eagerly, which gets both John and Margot laughing.

"Well, I thought we could clean out the basement and the attic," he finally says, the corners of his lips twitching as he fights the urge to grin again. "I'm worried that we'll have flooding in the basement come spring, so we really need to get everything up and off the floor before it gets ruined. You boys wouldn't want your mother's Christmas and Halloween decorations to be destroyed, would you?"

The disappointment on the boys' faces is almost comical as they dutifully shake their heads and say, "No, sir."

"Good! Then we'll get started on that the day after Christmas. Maybe two days after Christmas. That way, when New Year's Day comes around, we can take down the decorations and put them away properly. How does that sound to you, boys?"

Solomon sniffles and bites his bottom lip, trying not to make a scene. John Jr. does his best to remain stoic and match his father's demeanor. Both nod, but don't meet his gaze, staring into their laps instead.

"All right, John," Margot says with an exasperated sigh. "You've had your fun. Tell the boys the truth."

At her words, both boys perk up a bit, watching both parents with open curiosity. John sips at his coffee and sets his cup down. "All right, Margot, you're right." He turns to look at both of his sons. "I'll leave the decision up to you. We can clean the basement and the attic, or we can go up to your grandfather's cabin in the mountains and do a little skiing. Which would you prefer?"

Chaos erupts in the kitchen as the boys begin to laugh and cry at the same time, excitedly squirming in their chairs. Before he knows what's going on, John Jr. and Solomon shoot out of their chairs to wrap their arms around his neck, thanking him profusely. He presses a kiss to the top of each of their heads, pulling them into a hug.

"Go thank your mother, too. She's the one who gave me the idea."

They go to do as told, and Margot cuddles them close, pressing kisses to their faces and whispering words of comfort to stop their tears. John feels a sense of pride as he watches his family.


End file.
